Valiö iyurrù Aukë
Avo Valiö iyurrù Aukë, meaning The War of the Valiö, was a brutal, terrible and long war between two rival factions of the valiö. It was responsible for the deaths of thousands on both sides and saw the destruction of a valiän rebellion against the Valiän Empire, led by the tyrannical Hanmuntírë, grandson of Myymundírë. It was indirectly responsible for the event known as Lokve's Anger and, as a result, the collapse of the Valiän Empire. This also led to the invasion of Eusiac by the mequë of Miraleeth and Norkel's release from the Void. It was one of the bloodiest wars in the history of the valiö and was the only major war fought between two rival factions of the valiö. It involved many individuals and even garnered the attention of the khârg, who originally remained neutral but later joined the war on the side of the rebels, after the king of the empire subjected the dwarves to disproportionally-high tax rates and levied heavy fines against them for continuing to supply the rebels with weaponry. Cause The cause of the war was quite simple. The leader of the Valiän Empire at the time, Hanmuntíré, was famous for his grand and extravagant way of ruling. He commonly threw huge parties and banquets, at a great cost. His policies also favoured the richer citizens, who commonly lived in the regions of the eastern part of the empire. He was known for his heavy taxation and levied huge fines against those who could not pay them. He ordered his soldiers, on occasion, to resort to violence and threat of violence to get these taxes and fines paid on time. The citizens of the western parts of the empire grew angry at these policies and their ruler's apparent nonchalance towards their suffering. Originally, the people who became the rebels resorted to peaceful protest and boycotting in an attempt to get their views across. Hanmuntíré was angered by their opposition and continued to increase the taxes, in the hope of starving them into submission. He also ordered his soldiers to begin to attack the protesters. These actions sparked the rebellion. The reason for the khârg's late entry into the rebellion was basically for the same reasons. When the rebels seceded from the empire, Hanmuntíré increased the taxes for the khârgi kingdoms, client kingdoms of the empire, to replace this lost income. He also levied fines on trade in an attempt to stop the khârg from trading weapons with the rebels. The khârg grew to resent these tough measures and joined the war on the side of the rebels, adding their vast armies and resources to the rebellion. War Beginning The Protests Although not generally considered to be conflict, some say that the war began with the peaceful protests against Hanmuntíré's regime and misrule in the western and northern provinces of the Valiän Empire. They took place in many towns and cities across these provinces. Though they never gained much support outside their home territories, these movements had vast support in their provinces of origin, leading to an attempted separation movement. Once Hanmuntíré heard of this, he was quick to react, ordering his soldiers to attack the protesters and attempt to bring the separation movement to an end. His soldiers acted with brutality against the protesters and it quickly became violent. The protests turned into riots and the soldiers were overwhelmed in many parts of the empire, with forts and outposts being sacked. They were further plunged into disarray when many soldiers from the provinces affected by the protests joined the rioters and became part of the army of the new government, which was an alliance of all the states that planned to secede from the empire. An alliance was formed between the recently-independent states of Cer-Ithrim, Cer-Ithra and Cer-Nugé and seceded from the Valiän Empire. The Beginning of the War With both sides having a standing army, the war began, with armed conflicts on the borders of the allied states and the remaining provinces of the empire. They were mostly due to skirmishes masterminded by Hanmuntíré in an attempt to reconquer the provinces that had seceded from his rule. These intrusions were easily fought-off by the newly-formed military of the independent states. Hanmuntíré concentrated his soldiers into two main armies, composed of levies from the four provinces loyal to the empire, which were Hesleth Cerum, meaning heartland, Valiö iyurrú Cerum,'' which meant ''land of the valiö, Cer-Hithlum and Nugérè. He positioned one army, the largest one, in the border between Cer-Nugé and Nugérè, where the independent states were weakest, and the smaller one at the border between the Valiän Empire and Cer-Ithrim. While the smaller force distracted the enemy, the larger one destroyed the opposition in the relatively undefended Cer-Nugé and pushed far into the northern boundaries of the allied states' territory, forcing the allied states to fight on two fronts. Resistance in the north was only continued in the city of Byóll, the capital of Cer-Nugé, which outlasted all other towns and cities in its opposition against the Valiän Empire. The city was key to the advance of Hanmuntíré's armies. If the city remained under the control of the independent states, then his armies could easily by attacked from the rear if they tried to advance southwards and into Cer-Ithra and Cer-Ithrim. Because of this, Hanmuntíré used most of his resources that he possessed in his northern armies in an attempt to besiege and take the city. This operation was vital to the war, with a victory for either side having a great advantage. The Siege of Byóll The Valiän Empire had surrounded the city of Byóll within twenty years of taking the lands of Cer-Nugé. The battles in the southern parts of the continent meant that the other independent states were unable to assist Byóll in its defence, however, it also required Hanmuntíré to reposition troops so as to not leave his borders open to an attack, which was being planned by the military leaders of the rebel states. Middle End Effects and Aftermath Famous Battles and Events Category:Events Category:Wars Category:History